


Primacy [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's most of a week before it starts to come back, but Rodney always remembers this: the terror at waking alone, blind panic driving him out into the corridors, only one goal on his mind, only one place where he'd be safe. John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primacy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Primacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48485) by [Chandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandri/pseuds/Chandri). 



Length: 38:17

File size: 17.5 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Primacy.mp3)

  


Length: 38:17

File size: 17.5 MB

Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/primacy/)


End file.
